jediclanfandomcom-20200215-history
Soh Raun
“A wise Jedi Master, his cool-headedness combined with his formidable Lightsaber skills allow him to maintain justice and peace in any situation.” ''– Phoe Nhix. '''Introduction:' Soh Raun is a Jedi Master who currently occupies a seat on the Council of the temple on Alzoc III aswell as a seat on the High Council on Coruscant. Biography: Soh Raun was born on Dantooine, an isolated and almost unspoiled planet inhabited by the Dantari. Like most of them, his parents were farmers and had a small domain to cultivate. They used to live a simple and quiet life thanks to their work, until the year Soh was nine years old. An unexpected dryness destroyed almost all their fields, and they had barely enough resources and help to survive. Nonetheless, they hoped the next year would be a better one so that they could live like before. But, even if the crops were better than the previous ones, they still had too many debts to refund. Things went even worse when people they couldnâ€™t pay anymore threatened them to seize their farm. On a cloudy day, as the young Soh was ten years old, four men knocked at the door. This time, they would not give up: they were here to expel them from home. Terrified, Soh was crying alone in the main room, beside the dying fire, while his parents were arguing with the men. Hope had forsaken his heart when he heard a new voice coming from the door, a calm, reassuring voice: â€œ…you do not need to force these people out of homeâ€. At the same time, the stranger waved his hand discreetly in front of the men, and to Soh’s greatest surprise, one of them repeated: â€œWe do not need to force them out of home… - Winter is coming and they need a place to live. Leave them alone, added the stranger, they owe you nothing. - Winter is coming, they need a place to live, another man repeated. Let’s leave them alone.â€ And they were gone. The whole family was astonished, but then Soh’s father invited their saviour to enter the house and rest there as long as he wanted. After his father explained their unbearable situation, Soh couldn’t restrain his curiosity and asked the stranger who he was, and how he did to calm down the men. â€œI am Phoe Nhix, Jedi Knight from Yavin IV. I landed not so far from here to visit the Jedi Academy of Dantooine. What I did was a Jedi Mind trick, but I wouldn’t have come here without you, my boy. - Why? What… what did he do? Soh’s mother asked at once. - No harm at all, don’t worry. If I came here minutes ago, it’s because I felt Soh’s sorrow through the Force, and it led me to your door. - I don’t understand, the boy said. - With time and training you will understand. All you have to know for the moment is that the Force is an energy that flows around us and through us. Because you are Force-sensitive, you may become a Jedi; on Yavin IV, we could train you as such. I know what you’re going to say Mrs Raun, for I already heard that before: you are not ready to see your young son go away with a stranger. But given your situation, this opportunity can save all of you. I will take care of him, we’ll visit you regularly and I will send you money so that you’ll never be in need. Take your time to give me an answer; I’ll come back in two days. May the Force be with you.â€ The decision to let him go wasn’t easy for Soh’s parents, but they had no choice: that way, all of them would survive and one day, their son would perhaps become a Jedi. And so, Knight Nhix went back to Yavin IV with young Soh Raun, who was determined to put all his efforts in his training and discovery of the Force…